


The Girl Who Stole the World

by Fen_Ashalen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, F/M, Modern Thedas, Slow Burn, Solas Being Solas, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fen_Ashalen/pseuds/Fen_Ashalen
Summary: Ellana Lavellan is a free lance journalist for The Daily Inquisitor. After several priceless artifacts are stolen from a museum exhibit she reported on, Ellana becomes suspect number one. With the help of her newspaper editor, Varric, Dorian, a know-it-all librarian, and a rather aloof history professor by the name of Solas, Ellana will uncover the mystery of the missing artifacts and ultimately unravel the history of Thedas. (No magic, and all non human races are just translated into human terms.)-----This will be updated on a semi-irregular basis and is purely an exercise in fun.I have a Tumblr! You can join me in Solavellan Hell here - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fen-ashalen





	1. Chapter 1

“You don’t expect me to believe that do you?”

“I don’t know what else to tell you, Officer Pentaghast, but you've read my statement. Everything is in there,” Ellana slumped forward, resting her forehead on the table in the interrogating room of the Haven police department.

“I think we’re done for today, Officer. If you aren’t going to charge my client, then you can no longer detain her.”

Ellana lifted her head a fraction and looked at the court-appointed lawyer. Her shock of red hair stood out against the drab grey wall she leaned up against. For a public defender, the woman seemed to be much more capable than she expected. Then again, anyone who could look Officer Pentaghast in the eye and not flinch had her respect.

"Fine," the woman let out a huff. "Officer Rutherford will escort you out, but we will be in touch, Miss Lavellan."

The other officer, Rutherford, stood and opened the door allowing both women to exit the room. Ellana looked over her shoulder at the two officers who had spent the last several hours peppering her with unanswerable questions. She didn't quite understand the good cop/bad cop routine until today. Well, not exactly good cop/bad cop in this case. More like bossy, terrifying cop/nervous cop. What ever it was, it certainly had an effect on her.

"They are going to ask that you remain in Haven for a while," the red headed attorney said as she led Ellana off to a secluded corner. "But that's standard protocol for suspects."

"So I am a suspect, Ms..?"

"Please, call me Leliana. I can't stand formalities," she said with a wave of her hand. "And I'm afraid so. But what little evidence they have putting you at the scene of the burglary can easily be disproven by your alibi. We just need to get your editor to verify that you were in fact working on a story about the Tevinter artifacts that were stolen."

"Ok, what do I do until then?" Ellana bit back the fear roiling in her stomach. It would not do well to get sick in front of her attorney. Or possibly on her. 

"Now you wait. And let me do my job." Leliana gave her hand a squeeze before nodding to Office Rutherford. 

Ellana trudge behind the two, the edges of her vision blurring faster by the moment. She couldn't break down now, not when she had endured so much already. 

"Miss Lavellan," Officer Rutherford waved her over to a cluster of desks and pulled out a chair. "We just need you to fill out a few things before you leave." He handed her a pen and a small stack of papers. 

She nodded absentmindedly, watching Leliana exit the station. 

"If you could fill out this contact form for a...Mr.Varric Tethras?"

"Yes. He's my editor at the paper," Ellana nodded, writing out his cell number and email address and handed the paper back to Officer Rutherford. He gave her a small smile in response and Ellana couldn't help but notice the faint scar that touched the corner of his upper lip. If she weren't utterly terrified of the man, she would have thought him attractive. His broad shoulders and slight scruff did nothing to dissuade her either. A flush of heat began to rise on her cheeks. The last thing she needed right now was to start thinking of Rutherford as handsome. Especially since he and his partner were the lead investigators on the museum burglary and apparently considered her a suspect. 

She handed the last of the paperwork and pen back to Officer Rutherford completely avoiding his chiseled jaw and honey gold eyes. 

"That will be all," he said, reaching down the side of the desk and opening a drawer. "Here are your things."

Ellana took her purse and cell phone from his hands and scrolled through her notifications. Half a dozen texts, several phone calls, and one very long voice mail message waited for her. 

"Do you have a way home from the station?"

She looked up from her phone screen. "I think I can manage."

"Very well then," Rutherford nodded and lead her to the station exit. "We'll let you and your attorney know if we need anything else."

Ellana fought back the urge to run through the doors and into the sunshine - or what was left of it. She reached for her phone and dialed a number. After the fourth ring, a voice sounded on the other end of the line. 

"Freckles, you better have a good explanation for what ever the hell is going on."

"Varric, will you please come get me? I'll explain everything."

After a moment of silence, he let out a chuckle. "I'll be there in a minute. This is one story I am dying to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at a modern AU Dragon Age. Purely an exercise in futility because I have too many other things to write, but I am forever stuck on the idea of Dorian as an insufferable librarian. And Solas as a history professor, because of course he is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric councils Ellana about her situation and tells her to contact a friend of his - Professor Solas.

 

“I gotta say, Freckles, this is one wild story,” Varric chuckled, shaking his head. “It beats anything you could have written, or anything I could have for that matter!”

Ellana leaned back into the padding of the booth she sat in across from her editor, and closed her eyes. “I have no idea what to do.”

“First thing we are gonna do is order another round,” Varric replied, lifting his hand into the air to signal the waitress. “After that, you are gonna go home, get some sleep and then work on your story. I know a guy who knows about Arlathanian artifacts.” He pulled out a card holder and flicked through a few before pulling one out. “Ah, here we go,” he handed a business card to Ellana. “Goes by the name of Solas. He’s a professor out of Orlais and knows everything there is to know about Arlathan history. If you think those Tevinter artifacts are fake, he would be the guy to talk to.”

“Solas,” Ellana repeated as she took the card from Varric’s outstretched hand. “At this point, I’ll take what ever help I can get.” She flipped it over in her hand a few times, considering what kind of professor had chosen to make his career studying ancient Arlathan. There was little history left of the forgotten civilization and those that kept it alive in memory and stories were usually looked down upon. Maybe this Solas was Dalish like herself. That would explain his choice of study.

“Here you go, Mr. Varric.” The waitress Varric had summoned, arrived at their booth just then, her tray loaded with drinks. She looked a bit flustered, but still greeted them both with a warm smile.

“Thanks, Daisy,” Varric replied as he took another pint glass from her.

“Is there anyone you don’t know?” Ellana took the glass of wine the waitress held out and laughed.

Varric grinned and took a drink. “Eh, it comes with the job. Like Daisy for example,” he said nodding to the waitress who had gone off to serve another table. “She’s Dalish, like you are, but her clan had some problems a while back. Bad stuff. Daisy was in trouble and I was able to help her out.” He shrugged.

Ellanna nodded at the all to familiar story. More and more Dalish clans were running into trouble. It was hard keeping to the old ways when the world kept passing you by. Her own Keeper had sent her off when she came of age, saying it did the Dalish a disservice to stay stagnant. The world was changing and they had to change with it if they wanted to survive.

"Getting to know a person is how you write a good story," he continued. "Because every person you ever meet has a story to tell."

Ellana smiled at that. She finished the rest of her wine with a quick gulp and flipped the card Varric had given her between her fingers again. What kind of story would this professor have to tell?

#

"Krem?" Ellana called out as she opened the door to her dark apartment. She set her bag and keys down on the side table next to the entry way and wandered into the kitchen. Her stomach gave an audible rumble as she open the fridge door and scanned the contents inside. The better part of the day had been spent at the police station and she had neglected to get any food while she was with Varric at the restaurant. Her nerves had been too wound up to eat anything anyway. 

She grabbed a triangle-shaped foil package and a beer from the inside shelf and made her way to the sofa in the small living room adjacent to the kitchen. "Krem!" She called again. "Speak now if you want this leftover pizza!" She counted to ten before peeling back the aluminum wrapping. "Your loss," she mumbled as she bit into the cold slice. A muffled chirp sounded from her hip. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone, checking the notifications. 

 

**Krempuff**

_Scored tickets for the show tonight. Doors open at 8._

_Bull is working the door tonight so I'll leave yours with him._

 

So that’s where Krem is. She glanced at the time at the top of the screen. 5:50pm. At least there was enough time for her to shower and change before heading to the Singing Maiden. Covering the show would make for a good piece if anything. And maybe hold Varric over while she worked on the museum piece. Lavellan fished into her other pocket and pulled out the bent business card. So far this was her only lead. There was no way she would be able to prove that the artifacts were in fact from the time of Arlathan without sufficient knowledge. And despite being Dalish, her knowledge was no where near being sufficient. She clicked on the email app on her phone and typed up a quick message.

> _Professor Solas,_

> _My name is Ellana Lavellan and I write for the Daily Inquisitor. My editor, Varric Tethras, gave me your email address. I am currently working on a piece about the recent theft of Tevinter artifacts from the Royal Museum’s display that happened in Haven and I have suspicions that they may not in fact be Tevine in origin. Varric says you are well-versed in the history of Arlathan and I would like your opinion on the matter. Please contact me at your leisure._
> 
> _Sincerely,_  
>  _Ellana Lavellan, Arts and Entertainment for the Daily Inquisitor_

> _P.S. - you can reach me by cell if that is more convenient. My number is 555-942-8657_

She hit send and tossed her phone on the sofa beside her, finished her beer and the last few bites of pizza. It was almost 6pm on a Friday night. There was no way this professor would respond before Monday morning and she was not exactly looking forward to proving her theory right. But if it meant clearing her name…

Lavellan huffed and got up from the sofa. Nothing sounded better than a shower, a few drinks and losing herself in the noise of a crowd and the loud chords and thumping rhythm of a live show.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like I shall be continuing this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana spends the night out with friends trying to forget the awful theft at the museum.

 

“Hey, Boss. Good to see you.”

“You have no idea, Bull,” Ellana replied with a shake of her head. “Is Krem here yet?” The heavy guitar rifts filtered through the open door as Iron Bull stood guard, checking the ID cards of eager patrons. He stepped aside to let her by a crowd of younger teens who were obviously trying to pass off poorly made ID’s in hopes of seeing the show that night. 

“Last time I checked,” Bull jerked his head in the direction of the bar with a chuckle. “He was trying hard not to act like he's been staring at that waitress who sings on open mic night - Maryden I think."

She smiled at that and gave Bull a pat on his bicep. "Thanks. Come find us for a drink later?"

"Sure thing, Boss." He winked before turning his attention back to the growing crowd. 

Ellana pushed her way through the mass of people gathering at the back of the bar. The Singing Maiden was a small dive in Haven, but the drinks were cheap and the music was loud. She loved it.

The opening band was about to start their last song of their set when she spotted her roommate tucked into a booth toward the back. 

"Ahh you made it!" He greeted her with a grin and handed her a beer. 

"No way I was going to miss seeing this show. Hawks and the Champions haven't played since Kirkwall," she replied raising her voice over the increasing noise. The small bar was starting to fill with people. It hadn't been this packed or this loud in a long time. Not since the Grey Wardens came through and played a secret show a few years ago. 

"Yeah, that was a killer show!" Krem exclaimed. "I heard they blew up the Chantry!"

She laughed and raised her bottle in his direction. "Thanks for the ticket! I owe you one!" She shouted. The crowd erupted into a loud cheer as the lead singer took the stage. "Haven!" They cried into the microphone. "My name is Hawke, and these are the Champions!"

The bass guitarist stepped forward and began playing a steady chord, low and angry, followed up by a riff from the lead guitarist and a crash of the high hat from the drummer in the back. Ellana gave up on trying to have a conversation with her roommate and let herself get lost in the music. She also couldn't help but admire the tattoos of the bass guitarist. He was covered in white ink that started at the base of his neck and snaked down to both arms. It was entrancing to watch him play. The whole band had a sort of frenetic energy about them and she said a silent thank you to the Creators for the press pass Varric had bestowed on her several months ago after she got a full time gig writing for the Arts and Entertainment column in the Inquisitor. After the show, she would be taking full advantage of that pass to interview the band members and maybe work up the nerve to ask about the rumored love triangle between Hawke, the bass player and the lead guitarist. She knew it was a trashy bi-line, but gossip sold papers.

“You wanna get closer?” Krem shouted, standing from his seat at the booth.

Ellana gave him a nod and downed the rest of her beer. They twisted through the maze of bodies until they managed a spot near to the front of the stage. From this close, Ellana could make up the streak of red Hawke always adorned themselves with before each show. She made a mental note to ask them about it as well.

As the band played, Ellana almost forgot about the events earlier in the day. Nothing could drive away the dark clouds of a shitty day like the energetic chords of a good punk band. She never thought going to shows would be part of her job description, but standing in the middle of the crowd, watching Hawke scream into the mic, she couldn’t think of anything better. Then again, it was because of this job that she was in the predicament with the Haven police and the Royal Museum. The only reason she was even at the museum looking at the so-called Tevinter artifacts was because Varric wanted her to do a write-up on the exhibit and the elusive benefactor. She gave herself a good shake and pushed further into the sweaty mass of limbs in front of her. It did her no good to think about that right now.

The set lasted another hour, with the band playing a lot of their earlier hits and a few songs from a rumored new album. The drummer even played an extended version of one of her more technical solos, finishing it off with a rather suggestive lick of her drum sticks, earning a raucous cheer from the crowd. And by the time they had finished their second and final encour, Ellana was sweaty and pleasantly exhausted. 

She left Krem with Bull and a promise to catch up later before heading to the backstage area. It was small and cramped and filled with sound equipment. After narrowly avoiding a hastily wrapped bundle of electrical cords, Ellana made her way to sitting area where Hawks and the band members were. She flashed her press pass to the body guard and gave Hawke a wave. 

"That was a seriously impressive performance," she said, sticking out her hand to the lead singer. 

"Of course it was," they grinned and shook her hand with enthusiasm. "We don't play anything less than impressive shows."

"Do you all have a moment for a few questions? I would love to put a write up in the Daily Inquisitor."

They all nodded in agreement, even the base player with the tattoos, though he did so with a scowl. 

"Excellent. Mind if we start with introductions?"

"I'm Hawke, as I'm sure you are aware," they replied motioning to themselves. "Fenris, my bass player, Anders is lead guitar and Isabela is my drummer. And the stern looking woman in the corner is our manager, Aveline." 

Isabela gave her a wicked grin at the mention of her name. "I would be more than happy to give you a private interview later if you like," she winked. 

Ellana let out a burst of laughter and fought back a serious blush that was determined to embarrass her. Never had she been so blatantly hit on. She enjoyed it thoroughly. 

"So you guys haven't played a show since the Chantry. What is it like to be back in front of a crowd? And how did that controversial performance affect you all tonight?"

Hawke barked a laugh and shook their head. "Now that is one hell of a question to lead with! Anders, why don't you answer?"

The lead guitar player narrowed his eyes a fraction before turning his attention to Ellana. "Honestly," he began, "the political climate in Kirkwall was already at a breaking point. I just helped it along a little." He gave a little shrug. "We are a punk band, it would be bad form if we didn't stir the pot, so to speak."

"That's one way to put it," the bass player, Fenris, said with another scowl. Ellana was beginning to wonder if that was his default manner. 

"They will honestly bicker like this all night, if we let them," Hawke cut in with a grin, reaching over to lace their fingers through Fenris' hand. Anders returned the comment and the public display of affection between his two band mates with a glare. Maybe there was something to the rumors after all.

"Ok, then let's talk about this new album you all have teased us with tonight."

That earned her a wide grin from Hawke. "Now that is something I would love to talk about."

#

By the time Ellana got home, it was nearly 4 am. The interview with Hawke and the rest of the band went so well they ended up staying and having drinks with her, Krem and Bull. She was exhausted and slightly drunk, but the resulting hangover would definitely be worth it. 

Krem shuffled off to his room with a half wave and a mumbled "good night." Ellana nodded and headed to her own room, peeling off her sweaty clothes before falling into her bed. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, her phone gave a chirp on her bed side table. She reached for it and opened one eye just wide enough to see the notification. 

 

**555-942-7712**

Read the _Vir Dirthara_. 4:07am

She sat up and re-read the message. Vir Dirthara? Who the hell was texting her at 4am about old elvhen philosophy? With a huff, she set the phone down and wrapped the blanket around her again. Amid the half sleep daze, she suddenly realized who texted her. 

Professor Solas. That was his reply to her email asking for his opinion. 

At 4 am. 

She let out an aggrivated sigh before rolling over and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exists just so I could use Krem's lines "That was a killer show. I heard they blew up the Chantry!" I don't even care how cheeseball it is, I love it and it makes me ridiculously happy. XD
> 
> A side note - Hawke is a non binary person that uses the singular "they/them" pronouns in this AU. To me, their personality doesn't fit into a female or male coded body and since Bioware has yet to give us other genders to play as, I am doing it for them. 
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon-ish. I am in a good spot with this story and it has been easier than normal to write it. Definitely more Solas to come. But, like I said, I had to write about Hawke and the Champions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana learns that the help Professor Solas offers isn't exactly the kind of help she was expecting.

A knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of the hazy fog of sleep and dreams. Ellana let out a groan as she sat up and rubbed a hand over her face. 

"Why are you so mean, Krem?"

"If you want to sleep all day, go right ahead. It is almost 2 in the afternoon though."

"Ughhh. Fine." She got up from beneath the twisted sheets and dragged herself over to the door. Krem stood on the other side when she opened it, a grin splitting his lips.

"Coffee pot is on with a fresh brew waiting for you. I'm off to the clinic to pick up my T gel and then hitting the rink for practice."

"You're too good to me, Krempuff," Ellana smiled at him sleepily.

"Ahh not you too! Bull's got everyone on the team calling me that!"

"Better than Cremisius if you ask me," she smirked. "Oh! You guys are still playing the Venatori Mages tomorrow right!"

"That's why Bull has us practicing tonight. He wants us to annihilate them on the rink tomorrow." Krem leaned in and gave her a quick hug before turning to leave. "We're gonna grab a bite after practice, want to come hang?"

"Nah. I got work stuff. But have fun at practice and tell Bull, Isabela wants his number!" She called as Krem left the apartment. 

She padded barefoot to the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the sink, filled it with coffee and breathed in the aroma. The slight twinge of pain in her left temple wasn’t so bad, maybe she could get some work done after all. And it would help take her mind off the museum theft. Sitting around waiting for her lawyer to call was not a good idea. The whole thing was starting to induce a mild panic now that the adrenaline of last night had worn off.

With coffee cup in hand, Ellana grabbed her phone and powered on her laptop. Hopefully the article wouldn’t take too long to write. She had managed to get quite a lot of info from them last night, more than she had expected and would be able to write something really good from it. Better than a fluff piece anyway. They were a complex group of people and had enough discord among each other to damage the band’s reputation, except for Hawke. It seemed the lead singer was what kept them all together and kept them making music. They inspired a weird sort of devotion in Fenris, Anders and Isabela. And they had undeniable charm. It was easy to see why all three seemed to have some sort of romantic feelings for them.

Ellana unlocked her phone and began searching for the audio file she had recorded while interviewing the band, when she remembered the text she had gotten at 4 o’clock in the morning from Professor Solas.

Or at least she assumed that’s who it was.

She pulled up the thread to at least verify that it was him so maybe she could open a line of dialogue for further questions.

 

**555-942-7712**

_I’m assuming this is Professor Solas?_ 2:12pm

 

Maybe she was a little more snippy than called for, but honestly who sends a text message in response to a professional inquiry at all hours of the night? She reached for a hair clip and twisted her brown curls up and securing it before opening a new doc file. A chirp sounded and the text notification bubble popped up on the screen right before she hit _play_ on the recording.

 

Solas if you prefer, as you are not one of my students. 2:15pm

 

She clicked on the bubble and opened up the text window.

 

_Thank you for the recommended reading. I will look into it, but I’m not sure how that will help_

_determine if the artifacts in question are actually from Arlathan or not._   2:16pm 

In order for me to answer that question, you would need a basic understanding of Arlathan history. 2:16pm

 _I’m Dalish._ 2:17pm 

I see. 2:17pm

 

Ellana watched the dotted text bubble appear and disappear in the window. She frowned at the screen. This was not the sort of exchange she had anticipated. From his field of study, she had assumed Solas was also Dalish since no one else seemed to care about preserving the ancient history of the first elves. She put the phone down beside her and began typing up the interview. Maybe Varric was wrong about this professor. After a couple of minutes the text notification popped up again.

 

 In addition to the _Vir Dirthara,_ I also suggest the following titles:

 _Fade and Spirits Mysterious_  by Brother Ferdinand Genitivi

 _Translation of the El'illan Excavation, Collected Works_ by Brother Ferdinand Genitivi

 _An Enchanter's Observations_  by Anonymous

 _The Unholy Grace_  author unknown

 _On Silver Cords_  by First Enchanter Irving

 _Wisdom Failed: the Hedge Mage, Collected Works_ by First Enchanter Heron

 _Tevinter Journies Inward_  by Archon ViusOur Orlesian Heart and (formerly) Sister Laudine

 _Speaking to The Other: A Translation_  by Lady Gihn

 _Dalish Myth and Collected Truths Against, Collected Works_ by Sister Petrine

 _Elvehan Diis Falsis: Triew Metod Dracas_ author unknown 2:21pm

Ellana read the list and scoffed. "Seriously?" She jammed her thumbs along the keyboard, a flash of anger igniting as she typed. 

 

 _Is there something wrong with the Dalish?_ 2:22pm 

Not at all, unless you want an accurate portrayal of Arlathan history. 2:22pm

 _Wow. Ok. Maybe this was a bad idea. Thanks for the list, professor._   2:24pm

As you wish. 2:27pm

 

Ellana tossed her phone down next to her, folding her arms across her chest. "What an asshole," she mumbled and opened up the doc file again. Her eyes glazed over the few lines already typed and with a sigh, she clicked the red bubble at the top right of the file, closing it out. The brief and heated exchange with the professor had killed her motivation and she couldn’t shake off the insult laced within his replies. Before she could second guess herself, Ellana grabbed her phone again and quickly typed a reply. There was no way she could let him get away with talking about the Dalish like that.

 

_At least they are trying to preserve something. If it weren’t for them, everyone would_

_have forgotten about Arlathan a long time ago and you would have no one to teach._   2:35pm 

 

The dotted bubble appeared almost immediately after she hit send. It was obvious from the few texts he had sent that he knew a lot about Arlathan and a part of her was more than curious to delve deeper into a past that she had thought was long gone. The elves of Arlathan were her ancestors and all she knew about them were the legends past down from Keeper to Keeper, clan to clan. It was almost as if her history were nothing more than myth. And now there was this professor who knew so much more than she ever would telling her that the Dalish had gotten it wrong. She couldn’t deny that it crushed a part of her. Maybe she would never know about these ancient people. But she couldn’t let go of the fact that she had held actual artifacts from Arlathan, despite the claim that they were Tevinter in origin. The moment she had laid eyes on them, she knew the claim was false. She had felt it in her blood. And that knowledge had grown into something like hope inside her heart. Hope for a past she thought was lost and for a future with possibilities she couldn’t even begin to imagine.

She stared at the screen, fighting back the burning sensation in her eyes and sighed. How had he gotten under her skin so quickly? He certainly wasn’t the first person to brush off the Dalish and the past they desperately clung to. Maybe there was another Arlathan historian she could contact about the artifacts. Before she had a chance to text Varric, the phone chirped in her hand as another text popped up on the screen.

 

Ir abelas. You are correct. It is wrong of me to expect the Dalish to 

accomplish something that is nearly impossible. 2:42pm

If I can offer any understanding, you have but to ask. 2:43pm

 

 _I’m sorry._ He had apologized in Elvhen. A tiny spark flickered to life deep inside her heart and despite herself, she smiled. 

 

 _Ma serannas._ 2:47pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life has been super busy and I haven't had much time to sit down and work on any fanfic for more than a few minutes a day. But I finally got this chapter finished!! And as promised MOAR SOLAS. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ir abelas - I'm sorry
> 
> Ma serannas - My thanks or Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana enlists the help of Haven's librarian in researching the museum theft.

A smile unfurled across Ellana's lips as she read through the article on Hawke and the Champions one last time. It was good. And Varric would be pleased with it, which meant he was less likely to give her shit for not working on the museum article. She wasn't exactly ready to take on that monster just yet. A search of the Haven library's digital catalog informed her that only a few of the books Solas had recommended she read were available. And since it was almost midnight on a Sunday, the library was closed. She would have to wait until tomorrow to pick up the books and try to request the others. 

"Hey! I'm home!" Krem called from the hallway. "Everyone is pissed that you didn't come to the bar for victory drinks!"

"I know, I'm a horrible mascot," Ellana replied as she joined him in the kitchen. "But I stayed for the entire game and overtime!"

"Ahh I'm just kidding. Grim was the only one who was mad. He mumbled something about asking you out. I think. It's hard to understand him sometimes." Krem said as he rummaged through the fridge for leftovers. "Hey did you eat that pizza I was saving?"

Ellana gave him a noncommittal shrug. “That pizza was like two days old. It was begging to be put it out of it’s misery. Anyway, I’m off to bed, but tell the Chargers I will make it up to them next time." She waved and returned to her bedroom. 

After she had finished getting ready for bed, Ellana grabbed her phone to do one last check of her social media before going to sleep. It usually did the opposite of relaxing her, but it was a habit she couldn't seem to break. As she closed out her email app, a text notification popped on the screen accompanied by a little chirp. 

**Solas (know-it-all jerk)**

I am curious as to why you believe the artifacts stolen are not Tevinter in origin. 12:05am

Ellana frowned. Why did he care? It was obvious he thought little of her opinion because she was Dalish, but then again he did apologize for being a total ass. She stared at the words on the screen trying to puzzle out the man behind them. Maybe it was some sort of academic curiosity. This was his field of expertise after all.

_It’s obvious if you know what to look for. 12:06am_

Indeed. 12:06am

She let out a huff. At least he was being civil this time. It would make things marginally easier if she needed his help in the future. There was no way she could handle some jerk with an over-inflated ego who did nothing but talk over her and start every sentence with “Well actually…” It was hard enough being a female journalist, even though Varric was all about equal rights and treatment. Reporting was a man’s game and the last thing she needed was some snobby professor treating her like an ignorant child because she was Dalish _and_ female.

“Fenedhis,” she swore under her breath. Her fingers moved rapidly over the keys as a scowl cut deep into her forehead. Why did she always feel the need to prove herself?

_Tool markings. 12:09am_

What do you mean? 12:10am

_On the artifacts. Tevinter didn’t have the kind of technological advancements_

_to make such precise and delicate cuts to the stone. The tool markings would have been_

_much more apparent if the items in question were from ancient Tevinter. 12:12am_

Ellana tossed the phone into her blanket-covered lap, and glared at the screen. Any minute now it would light up with the text box for his reply and all the ways she was wrong. Archeologists have studied this exact thing for years and never came up with a consensus, but very few were willing to admit that Tevinter started significantly less developed than previously thought. All their advancements were due to the outright theft of Arlathan inventions. If it hadn’t been for the civil war and a mysterious plague that wiped out nearly half of its people, Tevinter would never have conquered the empire.

And the history of her people wouldn’t be so distorted.

A yawn split her lips and Ellana glanced at the time on her phone; it was after midnight. If Solas wanted to argue, he would have to wait until morning.

#

“The Haven library is dreadful. I’m surprised any of these books are even on the shelf.”

The librarian walked over to the table carrying a large stack of books - if you could call something that weighed nearly five pounds a book. Ellana’s mouth dropped open as the librarian set the stack next to her. The professor was definitely on her shit-list now. She hadn’t even bothered to check his reply from the previous night. It had come in sometime between two and three in the morning. Assuming she would even respond to him that late at night was enough to put him on there, but after seeing not even half the books he assigned her to read and the sheer amount of text within had moved him to the very top. Once again she was left with the very firm suspicion he was an asshole.

“I can place a request in with the Royal Library in Orlais to have them send the rest of the books on your list, but,” he eyed the stack with an arched eyebrow, “but it will most likely take some time.”

“Don’t bother,” Ellana replied. “I honestly don’t know what I am going to do with these.”

“Let me guess, research student?”

“Hardly,” she chuckled.

The librarian pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. He looked nothing like what she expected of a librarian. Except for maybe the black framed glasses, but Ellana suspected they were more of a fashion statement than a necessity. In fact, his whole outfit was far more put together than anyone she had ever met. And she was pretty sure his shoes cost more than a month’s worth of rent on her apartment.

“Then why exactly would you even bother? Books such as these are meant for scholars and stuffed shirts who think they know more about the history of the world than you or I.”

A sharp laugh burst from her lips, echoing off the arched ceiling. “Oh you have no idea.” She shook her head and smiled. “I’m researching Thedas’s ancient civilizations for an article about the museum theft that occurred recently. I’m a journalist.”

“Ahhh, that makes much more sense.” The librarian stuck out his hand. Ellana couldn’t help but notice even his nails were well-manicured. “Dorian Pavus. Librarian, insufferable know-it-all, and likely your new best friend.” He eyed the stack of books with a perfectly groomed arched eyebrow. “Someone is going to have to translate these for you after all.”

She grinned and returned the handshake. “Very nice to meet you Dorian. I’m Ellana and I will take all the help I can get."


End file.
